Christmas' Gift
by dark rosex
Summary: Years have passed since the Great War and it is Christmas Day at the Potter's. All the family is there...just one present left to be revealed...R/R
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny Potter 

The glorious sun rose above the stunning mountain side and the birds sang their early morning song and I awoke by screaching children. I rushed downstairs to find that they were fighting over who got to open their christmas presents first!  
>" Honestly children! You can open your presents when me and your dad come downstairs. And that isn't going to be anytime soon 'cause you woke me up at 7 AM on Christmas morning!"<br>"Aww mum that's not fair! Can we open one and then we'll go back to bed for a bit. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Pleaded Lily. I gave them a sturn look which they knew all too well. It roughly meant NO and nothing they say would change my mind.  
>" Now back up to bed and don't come down until me and your dad are. OK. Off you go." I let them go infront waiting untill they were in their room. I put a spell on their door that only I could break, even Albus wouldn't be able to find a way to break it. I slowly walked into my room and lay down on my bed next to Harry. He was still fast asleep! I don't know how he does it. I couldn't get back to sleep and so I decided to start preparing the house for when the family come round. The tree was overflowing with presents underneath it, wreaths were scattered around the house and pieces of tinsel could randomly be found. I sat downstairs for a while, just admiring the views of the mountain side and taking in every last bit of silence I was going to have for the day. I heard the top of the stairs creak and I thought it must have been Harry going to the bathroom. But I was wrong, it crept slowly down the stairs and as it reached the bottom, my heart and blood suddenly froze. <p>

" You died! You died years ago! In the battle by a falling wall! How the hell are you here! You're supposed to be dead! They found you on the floor, crushed! WE BURIED YOU!" I screamed at him.  
>" And hi to you too Ginny. Lovely to see you." He paused a moment and stared at me, "I didn't die in that battle Ginny. Have you forgotten that I am a wizard. I felt something inside that something bad was going to happen and so I created a double of me and I used my wand to escape. It was the false me they found on the floor." Another silent moment passed "I know this is a very big surprise and a big shock, but it really is me..."<br>"What are you going to tell mum and everyone? They are going to be here in under an hour. Don't you think that is going to be a bit wierd, them coming around and finding you standing at the doorway saying ' Hi mum, it's me, Fred.'"I interupted quite rudely. I ran off upstairs and jumped on Harry to wake him up. I shook him and shook him but he did nothing. No reactions...  
>" Harry wake up, this isn't funny...get up! It is really important! FRED'S DOWNSTAIRS!"<br>Harry sat up straight away. "Fred? But he was crushed by a wall in the battle. Are you having bad dreams again Ginny?" I gave him the stare I gave the kids earlier. He knew I wasn't joking. He swung on his dressing gown and rushed down the stairs and there, sitting at the table was Fred. Harry rubbed his eyes once and stared, then rubbed them again and stared. He approached Fred and then they threw each other together and they hugged for at least five minutes. When they finally separated, Harry gave me a look of astonishment and happiness. He had been so depressed after that battle and it lit me up inside to see that he was happy again. He came over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered something in my ear. It made me rush over to Fred and give him a huge hug. I would have kept hugging him forever, but the moment was ruined by the doorbell ringing and the children banging on the doors.  
>" Harry you get the door! I'll let the kids out of their rooms! And Fred, just...just expect everyone to be a bit shocked and upset. OK, lets go." I rushed upstairs and broke the spell on the children's doors and they all rushed out and sprinted downstairs. I was right behind them and as I slid around the corner of the stairs, Harry was just letting the family in.<br>" Hey Mr and Mrs Weasely." Harry churped as he took their coats and bags and hung them on the hanger. He flicked a quick glance and I knew that meant I had to put Fred somewhere for a while until everyone had calmed down. I shoved him into the kitchen and told him to wait in there until I told him to come out.  
>" GINNY! Where are you darling!" Shouted mother." Come here please."<br>" Coming now mum." I stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room which was full to burst by the looks of things. " Here I am! Hello Mum, Dad, George, Ron and Hermione. How are you?" I was so happy to see them, but I was still overwhelmed that Fred was alive and that he was only in my kitchen! " Oh and hello to you too Rose and Hugo. Nice to see you. Why don't you look under the tree and see if there are any presents for you." I smiled, ruffled their hair and watched them run straight towards the tree.  
>Harry turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and he gave me little peck on the cheek. I had no idea why but it was nice. " Merry Christmas" he whispered and he handed me a box. I sliped it into my back pocket and I sat down on the chair next to me. Lily came and sat on my lap and gave me the most adoring look ever.<br>" Mummy can I open my presents now?" She asked in her sweetest voice.  
>" Of course you can darling" I smiled at her and put her on the floor. She walked over to the presents and started rumaging through them to find out which one's were hers. She found one with 'Hermione' on it and she stumbled over to where Hermione was sitting and gently placed the present on her lap. " This one's for you aunty" Lily said to her. Hermione smiled and picked Lily up. She placed Lily on her lap and whispered to her that she was the cutest and sweetest little girl she had ever seen. Apart from her own daughter that is. Lily's grin was huge and she flopped off of Hermione's lap and ran back to the Christmas tree. Albus and James had already opened all of their presents and were now handing out everyone elses.<br>" So Ginny and Harry , how are you?" Asked mum.  
>" Oh we're fine, and we are very happy that you were able to join us this year for Christmas. But were a bit stressed with the kids and everything else. Got woken up 7AM this morning by them because they wanted to open their presents." I smiled then looked at Hermione and Ron who were unwrapping presents. " They look happy together." I said. Mum nodded.<br>" Yes they are. And their children are so are great parents...and so are you two, your doing a great job of raising them."  
>" Thank you mum, that's very kind of you to say that. Would anyone like something to drink?" I asked over all the noise. Everyone nodded.<br>" I'll give you a hand Ginny" Hermione said above the rustling of wrapping paper being ripped. We both stood up and as we went out the door, Harry ran over to George and Ron and gave them a huge hug.

" Ginny, do you and Harry find it hard sometimes...I mean with Lily, James and Albus" Hermione inquired.  
>" Yes, sometimes it can be really hard , but it is all worth it, even if you never have another lie in." I gave a quick smile as I answered. We walked through the kitchen door and headed towards the cabinet where the glasses were. I stopped and stared at Hermione for a moment. " There's something I need to tell you and it is very serious and you might not believe me when I first tell you but trust me, it's true." I paused a moment and Hermione gave me a look that said hurry up and tell me then. "Fred is alive." I continued. There was a long pause, but then Hermione burst out with...<br>" He can't be. He got crushed. We buried him!"  
>" Fred you can come out now." He appeared from out the cupboard and Hermione almost screamed. I covered her mouth before a sound came out.<br>" That is impossible. It can't be...but it is...OMG! It's really you!" Hermione sprinted over to Fred and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stopped for a moment. " It really is you isn't it? I've missed you so much... but how are you going to tell everyone?" We paused for a moment and then an idea burst into my head, but before I could say it, Hermione had ran into the living room and when she came back, there were a congrigation of people just standing in silence and shocked that Fred was standing right infront of them. I thought to myself, ' well this is going to be complicated'. Harry gave me an annoyed look and I knew that I was the one that would have to explain.  
>" How about we all go and sit down and I will explain..."<br>" NO! YOU WILL EXPLAIN NOW! IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE OR SOMETHING! GINNY, I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" Dad shouted at me. I felt a tear appeared in the corner of my eye. Fred looked at me and then comfortated me in his arms. "Dad, it really is me and don't you dare think that Ginny would do such a horrible thing like faking that I was alive. She was just as shocked as you when she saw me and I was shocked to see her but the truth is that I am here and I am alive and that is all that matters." Dad and mum had tears rolling down their rosy cheeks and George and Ron were frozen in deep shock.  
>"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I had to tell you sooner or later didn't I...I really am sorry" I said with a tear streaming down my face.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow feels like forever since I updated anything on here...uhmm yeah so sorry for the extremely long delay for the next chapter of this story, just gcse's and other things really took over, glad to have a chance to write again – ohhh and sorry for it only being short, trying to find time to write a lengthy chapter is hard, promise the next will be longer :)...uhmm yeahh sooo without further a due, the next chapter...enjooooooy :) **_

_"Dad, it really is me and don't you dare think that Ginny would do such a horrible thing like faking that I was alive. She was just as shocked as you when she saw me and I was shocked to see her but the truth is that I am here and I am alive and that is all that matters." Dad and mum had tears rolling down their rosy cheeks and George and Ron were frozen in deep shock.  
>"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I had to tell you sooner or later didn't I...I really am sorry" I said with a tear streaming down my face. <em>

_Ginny-_

Time seemed to have just stood at a standstill, everyone in the room just stuck in this moment, staring pensively at the figure stood beside me, bewildered by the miracle that had just been enlightened upon. The was sheer amazement just painted on each person's face, all in shock as the one who we all thought was dead, stood before us, just as alive as the rest. Mum stepped hesitantly forwards, every inch of her body shaking, her lip trembling as she reached her hand out to touch Fred's face. She tried to speak but no words escaped, only mumbles...her shaking hand clasping tightly onto Fred's shoulder as she embraced him, holding on so tightly that I began to wondered to myself if Fred was still managing to breathe. I glanced around the room and as I did so I realised everyone had tears streaming from their eyes, transfixed in this wonderful moment...

Dad stepped closer to mum and Fred, fixing his gaze upon me for a moment, my entire body just freezing as the cold darkness of his gaze penetrated my eyes and burned deep inside of me. _Why was he so angry at me? I've done nothing wrong! I knew nothing of Fred's survival, yet he thinks I did...Why won't my own father believe me..._

I was completely lost in thought that I did not notice the rest of the family had left the room, and after quick consideration I decided it would be best if I just stayed where I was, allowing my thoughts to consume my mind...  
>I thought that I was alone in the room, when suddenly I felt a warmth on my shoulder, a familiar warmth that I knew well. I cast my gaze to where my shoulder was and to no surprise I found Harry's hand grasping onto me, his arms slowly moving over my shoulders and down my trembling arms, then finally embracing me, his arms clasped around my waist and his head slowly lowering to place a soft kiss on the top of my head.<br>"It'll be alright Ginny...everything will be okay...I promise" His tone was soft and comforting, sending a slight shiver down my spine. Harry always knew how to reassure me, never failed to ease my mind of worries...but this time it was different...he didn't see the look in Dad's eye...he...he didn't see how disappointed Dad looked. My mind began to drift into a deep train of thought again as Harry led me upstairs into our bedroom. "Get some sleep Ginny, you need some rest, I'll come and wake you in a while once things have calmed down a bit, all this drama and stress isn't good for you..." Harry stared worryingly at me for a moment before briskly kissing me and exiting the room, gently closing the door behind him. I laid my head on the pillow, it's plump contents cradling my now painful and confused head, my ears being filled with the voices of those in the room below me. My mind seemed to drown out all the noise, each thought slowly drifting away as I eased myself into a calm, deep sleep...


End file.
